Secrets
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Yugi, Joey,Malik, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou have all been kept from leaving their castle and seeing the outside world. What happens if they find a secret their parents have been keeping for years?YAOI,cussing,perverseness HikarixYami MxS SxJ RxW
1. Mischievous Teens

A/N Hey it's my new story and it's Yugioh

A/N Hey it's my new story and it's Yugioh. This fic will be YAOI so if you don't like then don't read simple as that.

Okay so

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness I guess.

Shippings: Tendershipping, Siblingshipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping

Also I will be using their English names.

Chapter 1: Mischievous Teens

It was early in the morning. Six teens were sneaking around the hallways of the castle as quietly as they could.

"Malik do you see anyone ahead?" Joey whispered.

"No it's clear," Malik said after looking around the corner.

They swiftly ran down the hallway to the other trying to get to the back kitchens without being noticed by anyone. Pretty soon they made it to said kitchens and Joey kneeled near a wall and pulled out one of huge the wall tiles.

"Yugi, Ryou you two go first since you're the smallest." He said and motioned to go through the square hole in the wall.

Yugi and Ryou were just about to climb through when they heard footsteps from outside the double doors of the kitchen. They gasped. Joey put back the tile and they all tried to find a place to hide. Ryou and Yugi hid in some vacant cabinets. Joey and his sister Serenity slid under the table, so they could be hidden by the table cloth. Malik and Tristan ran through the doors that stored the spices and herbs.

Three maids walked into the room and began their cleaning for the chefs to come and cook their meal for breakfast. They wiped down all the counters, the tables, and mopped the floor. They soon left and the teens came out of their hiding places.

They hurried back to the loose tile in the wall when someone unexpectedly walked in mid removal of tile.

"And just what do you six think you're doing."

The said teens froze and looked up to see their sensei.

"Hey Sensei," they said chuckling nervously.

"Don't hey me you six are in big trouble. Now follow me." He said and walked out of the room with them following.

Their sensei led them to a door a couple of guards were guarding.

"State why you are here," one of them said.

"I need to see the King and Queen for a talk with their kids," the sensei said.

The guards moved aside and the six teens along with their sensei walked through the door. They walked in and found the King and Queen in the middle of a meeting with the nobles. They walked all the way into the room and lined up horizontally behind their sensei. They King, Queen, and nobles looked at their children and sighed.

"What did they do now?" they asked.

"They tried to escape to the outside world again." The sensei said and bowed.

"You may leave Sensei Odai.," the King said.

"Yes King Wheeler." Odai said bowed once more and left the room.

The nobles, King, and Queen turned to their children and began their speech.

"Why must you six always try to break out of the castle?" they asked.

"If Joey and Serenity are going to rule one day with us as their court we need to know our country!" Malik yelled.

"We haven't seen our country once!" Tristan said.

"There is a reason for that!" Malik's father yelled.

"And just what is it!" Malik yelled back.

"Yeah! If you would tell us then we'll stop trying to sneak out." Ryou said.

"We are not allowed to tell you that." Ryou's father said.

"And again. Why not?" Joey yelled.

Their parents went quiet and looked away.

"You're keeping something from us and we're going to find out what. Come on you guys." Serenity said and walked out the meeting doors followed by the rest of them.

"Just where do you think your going!" King Wheeler said. "We are not through with you six yet!"

The six friends ran out of the room and to their meeting room they found in Serenity's ceiling. They took off their shoes left them by Serenity's door and climbed through the ceiling. Joey and Tristan reached down to grab Yugi and Ryou.

"They are hiding something from us." Malik said.

"Ya think," Joey said sitting onto the floor being careful to not make any noise.

"I say we find out what it is," Tristan said.

"I want to find out too I mean haven't you guys wondered why our parents have never let us see or go outside." Yugi said.

"Yeah," Ryou agreed.

"Alright let's come up with a plan to do this then." Serenity said.

"Yeah," everyone said and sat down in a circle and started whispering.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Next Day

"Get up Master Joey!" the maid yelled.

Joey turned his body fell out of the bed. He began grumbling. "Alright! I'm up!"

He stood up from the floor and went to his closet. He picked out his black training pants and a sort of tight red shirt. He walked into the bathroom and did his morning routine. He walked out of his room and went to meet Sensei Odai along with his sister and four friends.

He walked out into the garden and saw his friends already there warming up. He saw his sister walk out of the door of her wing in the castle. They said 'Good Morning' and began to warm up and stretch.

"Alright you six trouble makers," Odai said bitterly. "We are going to improve your sword and fighting techniques.

The six teens grabbed their weapons and began focusing their energy. All six of the teens had their own specific fighting technique that went along with their sword technique. They have been training with this technique their whole lives.Their weapons glowed for a second and then went away. They pared up with each other and began to spar.

Serenity ran at her brother as fast as she could then teleported behind him and tried to slash him with her sword. Joey moved and blocked the attack with his sword. Serenity flipped over to the front of him and went to stab him.

Ryou was trying to block all of Yugi's attacks. He was soon moving backward to block the attacks. Yugi gave a forceful slash at Ryou and it threw him backward into Serenity. Serenity jumped back and Ryou flipped back onto his feet. He ran at Yugi as Joey and Serenity went back to their fight.

Meanwhile, Tristan and Malik were having their fun fight with speed. They were jumping everywhere and to the untrained eye all you could hear were the clanking of swords hitting each other and blurs passing you. The rest of the friends started taking their example and went into a speed spar with who can keep with whom.

Odai stood in the sidelines watching the six spar. 'Good they've gotten faster' he thought.

The six teens soon went into a team spar the two partners against two partners. They came out of their speed and went into power. Serenity started with her first attack.

"Petal dance!" she yelled and slashed across causing a wind full of pink petals to come out and hit Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan. Malik dodged, but the rest were hit. They were thrown backward into some of the garden's trees and Malik ran after Joey and Serenity to attack them.

"Psychic wave!" he yelled and a bunch of purple waves hit them. Joey and Serenity got hit by some, but were able to dodge the rest. They were a little dazed, but were able to stand back up and dodge the attacks from Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan.

Yugi got up and Ryou attacked him. They went into another short speed battle then jumped apart from each other to attack. "Obliterate!" Yugi yelled and stabbed his sword into the ground. The ground cracked open and four yellow blades came out and attacked Ryou. Ryou jumped up and the blades hit the ground.

Malik hit Ryou suddenly and they hit the ground. Malik stood up, rubbed his head, and then helped Ryou up. They charged at Tristan and Yugi. Yugi dodged Malik's attack only to be hit in the back by Serenity. Tristan began to do an illusion attack and was now in a circle surrounding Ryou. Ryou stopped and closed his eyes to try and find the real Tristan. He began attacking each Tristan double.

"Crystal Water!" He yelled water crystals come from his sword after he slashed and turned into crystals they flew towards the Tristan doubles. The Tristans were soon uncovered getting thrown to the ground. The battle went on for a couple more minutes before Odai stopped them, and they sat to rest.

"Go to your other studies and we are going to finish this class later on tonight. I want to see how you six fair fighting in the darkness." He said.

"Yes sir," they said and bowed leaving the garden and going to change for their study classes.

They all walked back into the castle and went to their rooms to change.

A/N Alrighty here's the first chapter done I hope you all liked it. Please Review and if there are any problems in the story or questions please feel free to ask or tell me about them. Please Review Thank you!


	2. Pegasus

A/N Okay here's chapter two of Secrets I hope you all liked the first chapter

A/N Okay here's chapter two of Secrets I hope you all liked the first chapter. So now here's the second chapter thanks to:

Yugixyamiyaoilover- The secret will be revealed soon thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness I guess.

Shippings: Tendershipping, Siblingshipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping

Also I will be using their English names.

This fic is YAOI so if you don't like don't read! Thank You.

Chapter 2:

A petite girl was walking down a dark corridor. She stopped at a door and knocked.

"Master Pegasus?" she asked.

The girl heard a muffled 'come in' from the room. She walked in got on her knees and bowed low.

"You may stand," Pegasus said.

The girl stood up and saw Pegasus drinking his blood red wine again. She gave a small bow and began talking.

"Master Pegasus it is time," was all she spoke and stood straight not looking in Pegasus' eye.

Pegasus nodded and stood up. He turned to the look out the window and stared into the blackness of the night. "You may send them now," he said and heard the door close behind him a few seconds later.

1234567890

The same girl was now walking through a dark corridor again walking down an extensive stairway. She walked up to the guard and nodded her 'hello'. He gave a small bow and opened the gate to let her in. The girl walked into the dungeons of Pegasus' castle and stopped at a cell with a bunch of locks.

She unlocked the cell door and pulled open the door cautiously. She squeezed herself through the crack she made. There chained against the wall were six boys. They were just hanging there from the wall. There were huge gashes and scars covering them.

The girl looked them up and down and saw that their clothes were all ripped and bloodstained. She walked up closer to them and kicked the smallest boy in the side. His head shot up along with the boy's next to him.

"What's wrong Kaiba," someone on the far side said.

The girl looked toward the end of the room and saw a boy with white hair matted in blood and dirt along with a blonde haired boy next to him. She also saw another average sized boy with red, black, and blonde hair. She then looked closer and next to him was a skinny boy with a red head band around his forehead.

"Get up!" the girl commanded.

"What do you want?" the same white haired boy growled.

"Master Pegasus desires to see you five." The girl replied.

She walked over to the five boys and unlocked their chains. They were still in hand cuffs. She tied their handcuffs together and lined them up with the boy she kicked in front. They walked out of the cell door and down the dungeon hall. They followed the girl out of the dungeons and back into the dark hallways.

The girl led them back to her master's room door and knocked again. The same 'come in' was heard and she opened the door pulling the five boys inside by the chain she was holding that connected them. She bowed and pushed the five boys in front of her. Pegasus waved his hand for her to leave. The girls bowed again and left through the door.

The five boys glared at Pegasus and stood up straight. "What do you want Pegasus," they all growled except for the youngest.

"From what I have been told, it is time for you to start your mission." Pegasus said playing with a glass bottle filled with blood red liquid on the desk.

"And what might that mission be?" the white haired boy demanded.

"Bakura. Why, so hasty all of a sudden?" Pegasus said with a glimpse of amusement in his eye.

"Don't mock me," Bakura growled out.

"Why I would do nothing of the sort," Pegasus said and smirked.

Bakura clenched his fists tightly ready to pounce at the man. The boy with red, black, and blonde hair grabbed his hand as best as he could and pulled him back.

"Calm down Bakura. He's just trying to aggravate you." The boy with the head band said.

"Shut up Yami! You don't know anything! You too, Duke!" Bakura yelled before Yami had the chance to speak.

"He's right though." A dark haired boy said with his piercing blue eyes staring straight at Bakura.

Bakura returned his stare and calmed down a little though his fists were still clenched. "Whatever Kaiba," Bakura muttered.

Pegasus looked at the six boys trying to prevent his laughter. "You six really are something else." Pegasus said the amusement evidently shown in his voice.

"So what is our 'mission'" said a blonde haired boy.

"Now Marik don't you six want to sit down have a glass of wine or two?" Pegasus suggested.

"No we don't," Yami said harshly.

"Fine fine. It's your choice, but I want to have some fun first." Pegasus smirked.

The six boys looked at Pegasus with fear in their eyes. They kept their heads up and stood straighter. Pegasus looked over the six boys before his eyes landed on the smallest hiding behind Kaiba's back.

"Why little Mokuba I haven't heard from you the whole time you six have been here." Pegasus grinned.

Seto looked at his brother in fear and put his arms protectively around him. Mokuba pressed himself closer to his brother in fear.

"Aww Mokuba I thought you were stronger than that. It sure seemed like it when you were punished before by my guards." Pegasus tsked. "But I have different forms of punishment that I'm sure your brother and the rest have experienced a few times already."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Pegasus said. "Leave him alone Pegasus!" Seto growled.

"He's just an innocent boy!" Yami agreed.

"He needs to learn to be strong though," Pegasus said walking up to the two chained Kaiba brothers.

Pegasus took a key out of his pocket and unlocked Mokuba from his chains. He grabbed him by the arm and brought him over to his desk. Seto tried to grab for him, but was soon smacked away by Pegasus.

Pegasus called for his security and they came through the doors. "Take those five to the room next to mine. They will be sleeping there tonight" he said.

The guards grabbed onto the boys' chains and pulled them out of the room. When they left Pegasus turned to a trembling Mokuba standing by his desk. He walked over to him and touched his cheek. Mokuba flinched away from him and backed up a little bit.

"Now, now Little Mokuba there is no need for you to be afraid of me," Pegasus smirked and backed Mokuba up into the desk farther.

Mokuba looked back and moved to the side away from the desk. He looked at Pegasus with wide eyes. He tried to back up some more, but ended up backing into the wall. Pegasus walked up to Mokuba and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Mokuba gave a small squeal before Pegasus had forced his soft lips onto the smaller boy's rougher ones.

Pegasus wrapped his arms around the petite form of Mokuba. He pushed his lips more roughly trying to deepen the kiss while Mokuba was trying to fight back with all he had left in him. Mokuba pushed against Pegasus' chest as hard as he could pleading for Pegasus to stop. Pegasus abruptly let him go and Mokuba fell against the wall.

"My, My Mokuba aren't we going to have some fun tonight." Pegasus said.

Mokuba's eyes widened he stood up as fast as he could, and ran across the room. Pegasus chuckled and let him run across the room and slowly walked up to him. Mokuba was going to dive across the room again when Pegasus grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Mokuba 'eeped' and gasped as Pegasus tore his shirt right of his small body.

Pegasus turned around to face Mokuba and suddenly pinned him to the floor. "Now, now Mokuba be a nice boy and I promise I won't hurt you much." He said.

Mokuba whimpered in fear and froze in his spot on the floor. Pegasus tied his hands together and pulled off the young fifteen year olds pants.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Seto was leaning against the wall covering his ears, so he couldn't hear his brother's cries of pain in the room next to them. Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Duke looked at Seto in sympathy. Mokuba was the most innocent out of all of them and he just lost all of that by Pegasus. They heard Mokuba scream again and they all closed their eyes tightly trying to drown out the screaming and focus on something else.

It wasn't until late that night that Mokuba's screams had stopped. The five boys finally were able to fall asleep. Though Seto was still leaning against the wall wide awake, he stayed up all night until the guard from before came in to get them and take them back to Pegasus.

The five boys walked into the room and saw Mokuba curled up into a ball on the floor. The guard was about to grab Seto from going to his brother, but Pegasus stopped him.

"You're dismissed," he said.

He walked up to Seto with the other five boys following behind him. "You know Kaiba-boy we should do that more often. He was so good and tight."

"Shut up!" Seto yelled back,

Mokuba opened his eyes from his deep slumber and saw his big brother with his hands around him. Mokuba gripped his older brother as if his life depended on it. Seto picked up Mokuba trying not to drop him because of his limited movement in the chains around him.

"So what is our mission?" Bakura said in his deep voice.

"Your mission is to capture the son, daughter, and the court's children from the castle, and bring them here by any means possible.' Pegasus said.

"That's it?" Yami asked.

"That's it. My guard will escort you to the weapons room to get your old weapons and you will leave right afterward for the Land of Shadows." Pegasus replied.

Mokuba sat up in Seto's arms and Seto let him stand by himself on the ground. Mokuba's eyes had a cold look instead of his usual innocence and hope. Seto looked into his brother's eyes sadly and took his arm and walked out of the room along with the others.

The guard took them to the weapon room and brought them the weapons they had before they were imprisoned in this place, and a few extra ones. The guard led them to the exit of the castle and took off their chains. He bid them a goodbye and they walked down the roads that lead away from the castle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six castle bounded teens were now in their castle library studying. If they were to be future rulers one day or members of court they had to know the history of their kingdom, even if they weren't aloud outside it. They were reading through the books given to them from their sensei.

Joey then looked up from the book he was reading. "So, anyone have any brilliant ideas?" he asked.

They all shook their heads no. Joey sighed and went back to his reading. 'We've got to think up an idea sooner or later' Serenity thought.

Their sensei walked in and told them it was time for training again. 'Good they haven't tried to escape today, but something is wrong usually they would of tried at least once' Odai thought.

A/N Well there's chapter 2 and I hope you all can forgive for letting Pegasus rape Mokuba, but I needed it for the plot line so once again I'm sorry and don't kill me. Thanks. Now, hopefully, I'll have chapter 3 up by next week. Please review thanks.


	3. Mission Start

A/N Yay

A/N Yay! It's Chapter 3. I hope you all like this chapter. So any way here's the Chapter Thanks to:

SRRH- I think you'll find out in this chapter I'm not sure this or the next one.

yugixyamiyaoilover- Yugi and Yami will not be raped I promise. Thanks for the review.

Hi Kitsune- Thanks LOL I love Yaoi especially in Yugioh.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness I guess.

Shippings: Tendershipping, Siblingshipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping

Also I will be using their English names.

This fic is Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 3: Mission Start

The six boys were now walking through a never ending forest to the closest city. According to Pegasus, the six chosen ones he needed lived in the Land of Shadows in a village named Domino.

"Why can't we just leave this fucking mission and run away!?" Bakura yelled.

Yami sighed. "You know perfectly well, Bakura that we were marked and can't leave. We now work under Pegasus or have you forgotten." He said showing him the palm of his hands everyone else following putting their hands in a circle. Their palms glowed with the Millennium Eye forming burning into their palms.

"Okay fine," Bakura grumbled. "Never mind."

"Then shut up and walk," Marik growled and walked ahead of the group followed by Bakura.

Duke, Seto, Mokuba, and Yami sighed then followed. They walked for a couple more hours before they came to a town. They walked through the town for a little while before Duke's stomach grumbled.

The other five boys looked at him. "What I haven't eaten in a long time," he shrugged.

The boys shook their heads and went to look for a small restaurant that they could all eat at. They walked down the road for a little longer before they came to a small shop and walked in. They walked into the shop and saw that there was no one at the counter.

They walked up to the counter and rang a little bell. An old lady came out of the back room and greeted them with a 'Hello'. Yami, Duke, Seto, and Mokuba nodded back at her and she asked what they wanted.

"We just want some fruit," Yami answered for them. "Any type of fruit will do."

"Of course!" the woman smiled and walked to the small back room again. She came back with a small sack of fruit and Seto gave the old lady the money. Yami gave her a small 'thank you' smile and left followed by the other five boys.

They walked out of the small village and up one of the small hills they all sat under a tree and Yami handed out the food. Mokuba took out his kunai and sliced every one of them evenly. They shared the fruit and finished in a few minutes.

Bakura stood up after eating his fruit. "Well, that should keep us going for a while." He said and began walking down the hill and down the road to go to the next town.

The rest followed. "What is the next town called, Seto?" Mokuba asked quietly.

Seto looked down at his brother and gave him a soft smile. "The next town is ShokimuroiKu. It's the last town in Pegasus' region before we come to the Land of Shadows."

Mokuba nodded and fell back to his silent state again. It was quiet the rest of the walk to ShokimuroiKu.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six teens walked out of the castle to the gardens again. They made their way to the weapon room and snuck in.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Ryou and Yugi asked.

Serenity smiled at them. "Of course not, but if we are going to get to the outside world we need other weapons to hide. Anyways we don't need to worry this is the extra weapons room."

"Well, that is true," they said and shrugged at each other.

"See Serenity can be smart when she wants to," Joey chuckled.

Serenity slapped Joey's shoulder. "Shut Up big brother. At least I have a brain unlike you."

"Ow that hurt you know!" Joey whined.

Serenity sighed and giggled. "Oh Shush you cry baby." She said and walked past him and into the weapon filled room.

Serenity walked up to the shelves and saw all different kinds of weapons. She spotted their own weapons and grabbed them off their shelves. Joey, Yugi, and Ryou came up behind her and grabbed their weapons along with Tristan's and Malik's.

"It's a shame Malik and Tristan had classes today they would have been a really good help to get us to stash more weapons." Joey said grabbing another handful of shuriken being careful not to cut himself.

"Yeah I know," Yugi and Ryou said grabbing some kunai and string.

Serenity grabbed any other weapon they needed and put it in her bag. She hid it under her clothes as best as she could followed by Yugi, Ryou and her brother and sneaked back out of the extra weapon storage room.

They all went their separate ways and to Serenity's room. They took off their shoes and pushed up the tile to their secret room. Serenity climbed up and motioned for Ryou to give her his bags. He lifted the bags up to her and she put them in along with hers, Yugi's and her brother's.

She jumped down and turned to her three friends. "Alright I think we have enough for all of us."

"Yeah, were going to commence the plan tonight." Joey said clapping his hands together.

"Alright," Ryou and Yugi nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malik and Tristan were sitting in the castle library studying the different regions around the castle.

_This will help us when we leave._ Tristan wrote to Malik.

Yeah it will. Malik wrote back. _We should look up as much as we can and take notes each region on a different page. I'll do the first half and you do the second half then we'll put them together._

_Alright. _Tristan wrote back and began his part of research.

An hour later Malik looked outside the library window and saw that it was a little past noon. 'If I know Serenity she would have already taken Joey, Yugi, and Ryou to get the weapons we need. Now all we need is some food.'

He turned his head back to his pile of region research. He looked at the book. He still had a ways to go. He began his writing again thinking of ways they could get food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six boys had arrived in ShokimuroiKu. They were sitting by a stream finally able to wash off all the Blood and Dirt left by Pegasus' and his goons' beatings.

Bakura came up from under water. He stood up and flipped his hair back over his back. "Ahh Finally my hair doesn't feel heavy anymore." He said and waded back to shore.

They had been able to get some clothes from a woman throwing them out. They had some tears and rips, but were still usable unlike their old clothes. After their short baths they put on their clothes and walked back to the main road.

They walked through the town a little longer and then they walked up to a man and asked how far Domino was from there.

"It's about a few days from here if you walk through the whole day." He said pointing to the way Domino was located.

"Thanks you sir," Yami said and they left.

"I don't see why we're wasting all this fucking time!" Bakura yelled. "We could have found Domino on our own!"

"Bakura, can you please just shut the hell up for once!" Marik yelled.

"Shut up! You aren't my mom!" Bakura yelled back.

"Alright both of you calm down!" Duke yelled.

Everyone was quiet for a while before the arguing started again. Seto and Mokuba sighed and pulled the three apart.

"Would all just shut up so we can be on our way?" Mokuba said.

"Whatever," the three boys shook their heads and began to walk down the road again.

"Thank you," Seto and Yami said rubbing their heads in annoyance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright so we're ready?" Malik asked.

"Yup we have everything," Joey said.

"Then let's go," Tristan said walking over to the window, but before anyone was able to climb out though there was a knock at the door.

"Serenity, Sweet heart can I come in?" the Queen said.

The six teens hurried to stash their stuff and the boys hurried into the secret room in Serenity's ceiling.

"Serenity!" the Queen called out again.

"Just a minute mother!" Serenity called back. She ran to the door and opened it out of breath. The queen looked at her confusedly and walked into her room. She sat on Serenity's bed and with her daughter following.

"Serenity, dear we are having a ball tonight starting in about an hour. You are to attend no complaints. I expect to see you downstairs in a little while." The queen said and stood up dusting herself off.

"But mother!" She whined.

THUMP!

A muffled 'ow!' came from the ceiling.

Serenity looked at her ceiling in fear. 'What the hell do they think they're doing up there!' she yelled in her head.

"What was that!" the Queen said looking at the ceiling.

Serenity hurriedly pushed her mother out the door. "Nothing mother it might have just been your imagination."

"Maybe," the queen said not believing her, but she let it slide. "Oh the maids will be here shortly to get you dressed. The others will be telling Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, and your brothers, about the ball soon, so I suggest you hurry up." The Queen smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Yes mother!" Serenity called out.

Serenity closed her room door and reached for the removable tile in her ceiling. The five boys fell out and onto her bed.

"What was that?" Serenity hissed.

"Tristan hit my on the head!" Joey said nervously.

Serenity looked at Joey questioningly. "Whatever anyways, did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Yup loud and clear we can't leave tonight." Joey said.

"It would be too suspicious," Ryou added.

"We can't do it tomorrow either, we have early classes and no doubt some family would be staying over from the ball." Yugi said.

"We'll have to do it in two more days then." Tristan nodded.

"Yeah we can do it then. It will also give us more time to plan in case anything would happen." Malik agreed.

Serenity nodded at them and began pushing them out of the room. "You five better get to your rooms your parents are going to tell you about the ball happening in an hour and I need to get dressed." She said and closed her door once they were out.

Their eyes widened. The said five boys immediately ran down the halls and into their rooms hoping their parents weren't there yet.

A/N Thanks for the reviews last chapter! So anyway I hope you all liked this one too I know it was boring, but the ext chapter will be the ball and some other stuff so yeah. Please review for me Thank you!

Momo


	4. Uh Oh

Yay

Yay! I finally got to do chapter four. I'm sorry it's so late I've been having testing for the past month and there have been some problems in my family. So I hope you all can forgive me ) so here's chapter 4 thanks to:

SRRH- Thanks for the review

Yugixyamiyaoilover- I hope I'll be able to let them meet within the next few chapters )

Yizuki- I wonder? Hmm… )

Hi Kitsune- I can't wait for them to meet each other LOL yeah that was OOC I guess so

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness I guess.

Shippings: Tendershipping, Siblingshipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping

Also I will be using their English names.

This fic is Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 4: uh oh

Serenity sat in her room while her maids were dressing her. They dressed her in a simple rose pink dress with a forest green sash around her waist. They put some light make-up on her face and left the room. Serenity slipped on her pink matching slippers and walked out the door and down the hall.

She reached the ball room and saw her brother and friends standing there waiting for her. Joey took her arm and they separated the council children going down one staircase and the royal children walking down the other. When they got to the end of the staircases they stood and the guard presented them.

The music started up again and everyone began to talk and dance again. Joey took his sisters hand and they began to waltz. They waltzed for a little while before they changed partners. Joey with a girl named Mai and Serenity with Ryou.

"This is so boring," Serenity told Ryou.

Ryou smiled, "I know what you mean I can't stand these random balls."

They switched partners again and Serenity was with Malik this time. "I feel sorry for your brother." Malik smirked.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

Malik pointed to her brother and she turned to look. Joey was being pushed and tugged by his new clingy partner.

She saw Yugi being hugged to death by another of their friends, Rebecca, from the corner of her eye.

Serenity giggled. They stopped dancing and walked over to help Joey. They sat down at their table with Ryou, an out of breath Yugi, and Tristan following. Everyone sat down and waited for their dinner to be brought in. The chefs soon came in with the food and set their food down on the table.

Everyone began to eat. Malik was swinging his feet forward and backward while he was eating. He hit Mai's leg and she jumped her food flying and hitting Rebecca then chaos began. The six teens crawled their way out and ran for the door.

They ran down the hall. "Go get your stuff!" Malik yelled "We'll meet in Serenity's room and we can leave we won't have time to change so just take an extra pair."

They nodded and went to their rooms. Serenity ran into her room and jumped up into the compartment in her ceiling she grabbed the weapons and her sword. She turned it back into a necklace and tied it around her neck along with her bow and arrows. She grabbed a change of clothes and opened the door to see the boys standing in the hallway.

No one had noticed they left, so they jumped out the window and slowly made their way to the ground. They got to the ground and ran for the forest. They ran as fast as they could, not knowing where they were going. They ran for a few more minutes until Serenity tripped over a root of a tree and fell.

They turned back and helped her sit up. "Are you okay Serenity?" her older brother asked.

"Yeah I think I just twisted my ankle," she replied.

Serenity attempted to walk, but only stumbled forward. Joey walked in front of her and kneeled.

"Get on my back I'll carry you"

Serenity nodded and climbed onto her brothers back. Joey stood up and began a jog behind Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Tristan. They ran a little farther before stopping and resting for the night. Serenity got off her brothers back and sat on a tree root.

"You think they'll find us?" Serenity said.

"Probably not," Malik replied. "They're probably just cleaning up."

"Yeah I think we'll be able to stay here tonight, and be able to get away before they try to come look for us." Ryou said.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed sitting down next to Serenity followed by the rest of them.

They leaned against the tree trunks and soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Day

The six boys were walking quietly across the rivers that lead them out of Pegasus' region and into the Shadow Lands.

"Urgh! Why is this fucking river so mushy?!" Marik yelled.

"Calm down Marik were gonna get out in a little while," Mokuba said glaring at Marik.

"What you glaring at me for? I didn't do anything to you!" he growled out.

"Whatever," Mokuba said and rolled his eyes.

Kaiba got to the end of the river first and grabbed his little brother's hand to pull him out. Mokuba winced a little from the cuts and bruises Pegasus left on his body.

Yami, Marik, and Bakura followed after with Duke behind them.

"Let's go" Yami said and began to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Bakura said. "Isn't Domino that way?"

"No Domino is protected by the forest." Yami replied and began walking towards the forest again.

"Fine," Bakura mumbled and followed along with the rest of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six friends were again walking through the forest. They were tired from not being able to sleep very well the night before, afraid of being caught. They walked about till 2:00 PM and stopped for something to eat.

"We have food?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah we were able to grab the stash we left, but it's limited, so we can't eat all the time like we do." Malik said pulling out a few pieces of bread and breaking them in half sharing it out between the six of them.

"Mmmm," Joey moaned in delight at having food for the first time in a while. "Thank God for food!"

When they finished eating they got up and walked through the forest. They walked for the rest of the day before coming to a stop.

"Crap! The books didn't say anything about the army surrounding the gate out of the castle forest." Malik said and began thinking. He turned to his friends. "Any ideas about how to get past this?"

"We can't just walk through there they'll know who we are," Joey said.

"And we can't attack them they protect the castle." Said Serenity.

"Argh! This is going to be a problem!" Tristan hissed.

"How about we go that way there has to be some guards patrolling, so maybe we can probably slip through," Yugi said pointing farther into the forest.

"After we pass that strip that is guarded there is more forest right?" Ryou asked Malik.

"Yeah, but the books said that we don't have an outer gate, so there is no other problem after this." Malik replied. "Hopefully," he added as an after thought.

They began to walk the way Yugi pointed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six boys were walking through the forest for about the whole day already and haven't seen anything, but trees the whole time.

"Argh! When are we going to get out of this fucking long ass forest!?" Bakura yelled out another complaint.

"Bakura would you please, for once, just shut up." Seto growled out exasperated.

"Again, I say you are not my Mom, so you shut the hell up!" Bakura retorted.

Mokuba, Duke, Malik, and Yami were just walking through the forest quietly. Mokuba wincing in pain every now and then, the pain finally catching up to his body.

Seto began ignoring Bakura and decided to pay attention to his brother. 'He hasn't spoken much at all, usually he is very talkative. Pegasus will pay for what he did to him I will never forgive him.' Seto growled in his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now nightfall. It was so dark out they could barely see, but they had to use this to their advantage to get through the strip being guarded.

Serenity was now walking on her own, but with a limp. She was still in her pink dress, but her sword was now tied at her waist with her green sash. Joey, Tristan, and Malik had their swords tied at their sides also with Joey's light green sash, Malik's, purple sash, and Tristan's, brown one. Yugi and Ryou had turned theirs into necklaces.

They were walking quietly through the forest again until they saw an open spot between the trees. They listened and looked through the the bushes. They saw a crystal blue river running in the same direction they wanted to go. They began to walk through the river until they got back to the edge of the army patrolling the gate.

The dunked their heads underwater and tried to move as little as possible, so the water wouldn't ripple loudly. They moved slowly through the water hoping that no one saw them even with the darkness covering them. They went as far as they could before coming back up for air.

After a while they finally passed through and stopped to dry off for a while. The boys squeezed as much of the water as they could out of their shirts while Serenity was squeezing as much as she could from her knee-length dress.

"Finally I couldn't breathe!" Malik yelled coming out of the water.

"What was that?" they heard from a distance.

"Oh, nice going Malik." Tristan said and began to run.

"Come on let's go before we do anything to get ourselves noticed as royalty." Serenity said and stood up straight.

The boys followed her and they ran through the forest.

"Stop! Stop! I said" the guards yelled running after them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How much longer?" Bakura whined again.

"We're going to be at the castle tomorrow so stop complaining." Yami said walking on.

They kept walking and soon began arguing again. "You guys d o you hear that?" Seto said.

"Hear what" they all said looking at him.

They heard yelling and thunks in the background. "That." He replied.

"Oh," they replied and walked away not wanting to get into trouble.

They walked for a few more minutes before someone rammed right into Seto. Seto caught the person by the neck and gripped it almost to the point of suffocation holding him about a foot off the ground.

"Big Brother!" some one yelled.

Seto looked at the person yelling and squeezed Joey's neck even harder.

"Stop! Let him go!" A few other people yelled.

Joey was kicking his legs trying to reach for the floor. "Agh! Ack!" Joey muffled out trying to breathe.

Yugi grabbed the necklace around his neck and pulled it off the sword charm lighting up. But, before the sword formed someone was suddenly behind Yugi covering his hand with their rough one.

Yugi froze and tilted his head to the side a little to see who was behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a man that looked just like him. The man raised his fist and punched him. Yugi was pushed sideways and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Yugi!" Ryou yelled pulling out a kunai. He was about to throw it when someone grabbed his wrist.

Ryou jumped and looked to his right a man that looked like him was squeezing his wrist roughly. Ryou began trying to hit the man with his fist.

"Let me go!" he yelled trying to pull his wrist free.

"Quiet!" Bakura hissed out and squeezed Ryou's wrist harder, which was sure to leave bruises later.

Ryou looked around and saw that Tristan was already knocked out and Malik was having a wrestling match with his look alike. It wasn't for a few minutes until his look alike pinned him down onto the ground.

Serenity saw that no one could help her suffocating brother. She unsheathed her sword and aimed at the person suffocating her brother. The wind around her began to blow stronger. Flowers began to bloom around the grass; the petals began to blow in the wind. Serenity positioned her sword in front of her, ready to strike when a large blue ribbon was suddenly wrapped around her sword.

Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see a boy about her age. He was on one knee wincing. His gripped tightened when he felt her turn to him. He stood up and turned his head and looked right passed Serenity to his brother.

"Big brother stop it." He said.

Seto looked over to his little brother and dropped Joey to the floor. He turned over kneeling on the ground and began breathing deeply and coughing. Serenity hurriedly sheathed her sword and ran over to her brother.

"Big brother, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Joey looked up and gave his sister and weak smile. "Yeah, I'm alright,"

Mokuba walked over to his brother and stood next to him. Yami came up next to him with Yugi over his shoulder, along with Bakura and Duke, Ryou banging on Bakura's back trying to get away. Seto walked up to the siblings and picked up Joey again and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! Didn't you hear me! I said put me down!" Joey yelled pounding on Seto's back.

Mokuba walked up to Serenity and held his hand out for her to take it. She ignored him and stood up on her own following Seto to get to her brother. Mokuba sighed and followed falling into step next to her making sure she didn't try anything.

A/N Final it's been so long since I've written a new chapter I'm sorry. So I don't think I'll update any time soon again. I'm sorry ) I have to study of next week for finals and then I have finals the week after next. I don't get out of school till June 20th so again I'm sorry ) I hope this was making up for the long gap.


	5. Waking Up

A/N Hey I'm back and it's almost the start of summer for me

A/N Hey I'm back and it's almost the start of summer vacation for me. So anyway here's the new chapter thanks to:

Hi Kitsune- yeah they met! ) LOL yeah they were sadly defeated.

Yugixyamiyaoilover- I know I can't believe it either!

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness and some limes, I guess.

Shippings:Tendershipping,Siblingshipping,Puppyshipping,Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping. I might also add some Shrimpshipping (Rex and Weevil) later

Lastly: This _IS_ **Yaoi, **so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 5: Waking Up

Yami, Duke, Seto, and Bakura were walking with the boys over their shoulders while Mokuba was keeping an eye on Serenity. They suddenly heard rustling above them and turned to see what it was. Marik suddenly jumped out from the trees holding a tied down Malik over his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Bakura hissed out.

"This dude put up quite a fight when I was tying him up." Marik answered and threw Malik to the floor.

Seto and Bakura followed throwing their captives onto the floor next to Malik as Duke and Yami set down the other two gently against a tree. Joey stood up going in for another attack against Seto, but was thrown back into a tree. Seto walked up to him and quickly tied him to the tree, Bakura, Duke, and Marik following tying Malik, Ryou, and an unconscious Tristan to the same tree.

"Hey! Untie us!" Malik and Ryou yelled.

Bakura walked up to Ryou and smacked him hard across the face. "Shut your fucking mouth you!" he yelled and walked towards Marik.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked.

Ryou winced at the stinging sensation in his cheek and nodded.

Mokuba saw Serenity going to sit by her brother from the corner of his eye and stopped her. She turned around swiftly and smacked him.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and sat on the floor next to her brother.

Mokuba looked at her and just left her alone rubbing his stinging cheek and walked over to his brother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yami was stood next to his unconscious look alike and stared at him. 'That is weird he looks just like me except for the skin color.'

Yami was brought out of his thinking when Yugi began to stir. He opened his violet eyes and groaned sitting up and rubbing his head. He proceeded to looked around. When he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in alarm. He looked over at the person with a puzzled look.

"Are you alright?" his look alike said.

Yugi nodded his head confused at why this person was asking him this. 'Wasn't he the one who knocked me out?'

"Sorry, for punching you." The person said and helped Yugi up off of the ground. He walked over to the rest of the group with Yugi following close behind.

"Let us out of this!" Yugi heard Joey yelling and looked over at his captured friend. "Didn't you her me! Let us out!"

Seto looked at Joey with no emotion in his icy blue eyes and ignored his yells.

Yugi walked up to Serenity and sat next to her. Serenity nodded at him and he asked what happened.

"Well after that guy knocked you out," she whispered pointing to Yami. "We all tried stopping the other man from hurting big brother and we were all captured."

"I see," Yugi whispered and looked down to the floor. "But why would they kidnap us? They could have just left us there."

"I know. That is what I have been wondering about the whole walk here." Serenity whispered.

Mokuba walked up to them when he saw Serenity point at Yami. "Why are you pointing at him for?" he asked.

"Well I don't know his or any of your names so, what am I supposed to do?" Serenity retorted ready for a fight.

Mokuba sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Well, my name is Mokuba." He said and then beckoned each of his companions over to them. "That is my big brother Seto,"

"It's Kaiba to you," Seto said.

"He's Marik," Mokuba said continuing. "Over there is Bakura, Yami, and finally Duke."

"Okay," Serenity and Yugi said nodding.

"And your names are?" Duke said.

"My name is Shizuka Jounouchi and he is Hikari Moto," she said looking over to Yugi and began to point to the others tied to the tree behind them. "The dirty-blonde is my big brother Katsuya Jounouchi, but we just call him Jou, the white haired is Ryu Arukab, the darker blonde is Kilam, and the brown haired is Hiroto Honda."

Marik and Bakura nodded at Malik and Ryou, as if they were approving something, and then turned there heads back to Yugi and Serenity.

"Now what I want to know is why you kidnapped us?" Yugi said finally realizing why Serenity changed their names.

"We saw that flash," Seto said.

"What flash?" Serenity asked.

"The flash, that happened before you were going to attack him." Marik said pointing at Seto.

Serenity's eyes widened. "But tha- that's not possible." Serenity stuttered. "How?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Bakura said smirking at her.

Serenity scowled at him about to jump up and wipe that smirk off his face when Yugi grabbed her arm. "Shizuka calm down."

"That still doesn't give you a reason to capture us!" Joey yelled at them.

"We don't need a reason." Duke smirked then walked over to Tristan.

He bent down and stroked Tristan's cheek with his hand, but brought it back when Tristan began to stir. Tristan opened his eyes and tried to move his arms to stand, but found that he was tied down. He looked up only to see emerald eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened and he looked away while Duke backed to stand next to his companions

"Hey Hiroto you okay?" Joey asked him using the name Serenity gave to him.

Tristan looked at him in question, but decided that he would ask later. "Yeah Joe, I'm just a little dizzy." Tristan answered.

"So explain why we're here now?" Joey said glaring at Seto and sighing in relief that Tristan used his shorter nickname.

"I don't need to explain anything to a stray mutt." Seto smirked.

"**I** am no dog!" Joey yelled trying to break out of his bindings. Serenity turned around to help him out.

Marik hurried to her and kicked her out of the way. Serenity grabbed her side in pain and glared up at Marik from her spot on the hard ground. "Mokuba keep your captive under control." Marik sneered.

Mokuba nodded and lifted her from the dirt ground and attempted to restrain her. "Let me go!" Serenity said trying to break free from Mokuba.

Mokuba wouldn't let her go despite the pain he was going through from his wounds. Eventually, Serenity gave up and just slumped to the ground tired. Mokuba soon tied her up next to her brother.

"Hey what did you do to my sister you asshole?!" Joey yelled looking over to her.

"We didn't do anything, Mutt." Seto said and kicked Joey in his side.

Joey hissed in pain and glared at Kaiba. Kaiba just stood there and smirked at him earning a snarl from Joey.

"Jou calm down," Ryou pleaded finally getting into the conversation after being quite for so long.

Joey calmed down after a few minutes and huffed turning his head to the side still mad.

Duke looked over at Tristan and saw him glaring at him and smirked. 'Figures he'd be like the rest of them' He walked over and tied Yugi to the tree just in case.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Master Pegasus," the servant bowed.

"What is it?" he said swirling his red wine in the glass he was holding.

"They are close," the servant said.

"I see it shouldn't be long now," Pegasus cackled. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was quiet. The captives had calmed down and were now sleeping as best as they could in their bindings. The kidnappers were sitting in a group not far from them talking.

"You think they are the royalty we're looking for?" Duke asked.

"No I don't think so because from what Pegasus described they have never been able to leave the castle since they've been born." Yami said.

"And they seem like they know a lot about the outside of the castle, so it can't be them." Seto said. "If they were locked up in the castle their whole lives."

"But what if they escaped?" Marik asked.

"Tch. I don't think so. Royalty like that just sits around all day kissing ass." Bakura snorted.

"Bakura," Yami warned.

"Alright. Alright Jeez," Bakura said and walked over to their captives and smirked.

He trailed his hand down Ryou's face and stroked his cheek. "Oh I would just love to cut open his beautiful pale skin and watch the blood trickle down it." Bakura smirked and groaned in anticipation about to pull out his knife.

Ryou trembled, from Bakura's touch, and began to whimper in his sleep.

"Bakura leave the kid alone," Yami said and glared at him.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him," 'yet' Bakura rolled his eyes and walked back over to them.

"Yeah right Bakura I saw your hand reaching for the knife," Marik smirked.

Bakura scowled at being caught and at back down in the circle

Yami then turned to Seto who had Mokuba's head in his lap sleeping. "Kaiba do you think Mokuba's okay?" Yami asked. "He seemed to be in a lot of pain today and it the girl, Shizuka, made it worse."

Seto nodded his head. "I know I noticed. It has to be from that bastard Pegasus. I swear when we get out of this I'm gonna kill him."

Yami looked at Mokuba sympathetically, and left Seto alone to his brother.

They spent the rest of the night watching over their captives and talking about plans to kidnap the kids they were looking for.

"Why don't we just break in a kill every ass-kissing idiot in the fucking castle?" Bakura said.

"Yeah! We can do that if you want us fucking murdered." Seto growled.

"Ok, bad idea." Marik said.

"Why don't we just use them to lead us to the castle," Seto said pointing at their captives. "They should know all about the castle."

"Yeah that is true" Yami said. "But why would they be on foot? Maybe it's a trap."

"I don't know, maybe they were attacked by thieves they did look pretty raggedy." Duke said. "And that Shizuka girl was limping slightly."

"Yeah, that's a most likely." Yami said.

"Didn't you see that power!?" Marik said. "They could defend themselves!"

"That is also true," Seto said.

"But, maybe we should keep them around it should prove to be interesting." Bakura smirked and gave a side glance to Ryou.

"Bakura, you just want to see the boy Ryu bleed." Marik smirked and chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind doing that to that other boy too. I think Kilam was his name."

"Oh Ra! How could you two think of such things at a time like this?" Yami said.

"But he looks so sexy, Yami." Marik said.

"Yeah I didn't need to know that," Duke said. "I didn't know you were into guys."

"I'm not," Marik said smirking. "I just want to see him bleed."

"Crazy Psycho," Seto mumbled under his breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are my babies." The Queen wailed to her husband.

"They must have sneaked out," the king replied rubbing his wife's back.

"But we should have found them already! Knowing them they just went to explore the rest of the village! What if they were captured by someone!" she yelled back.

"I don't know." The king sighed exasperatedly.

"Rebecca, Mai you two are to go and look for them. Please bring them back." The King said giving the two a side glance.

"Yes, my King." They replied. "We'll find them and bring them back."

They walked through the door. The King sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"What if they're killed for the power, Dear?" The Queen sobbed.

"I don't know. I just don't know," the King replied and looked out the window.

'Just please let them be okay'

A/N Well there's chapter 5 I hope you all liked it. I'm finally on vacation, but I start summer school next week, so yeah ) Please Review (: thanks. I also went back and edited the first four chapters cause I was bored.

Momo

A3


	6. Rewind

A/N Hey I'm back again

A/N Hey I'm back again! Well here's chapter 6 thanks to:

yugixyamiyaoilover

The Danvers Girls

ultimatebishoujo21

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness and some limes, I guess.

Shippings:Tendershipping,Siblingshipping,Puppyshipping,Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping. I might also add some Shrimpshipping (Rex and Weevil) later

Lastly: This _IS_ **Yaoi, **so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 6: Rewind

"Hurry up, Weevil, you are so slow!" Rex said running through the trees to catch up with the Yamis.

"You're just too- too fast!" Weevil panted out of breath.

Rex stopped and pulled Weevil onto his back jumping from tree to tree, speeding up

1234567890

The sun was just coming up over the horizon. The six teens were in a deep peaceful sleep, as peaceful as they could be tied up.

"Hey, you wake up!" a white haired man said shaking his look alike. "Hey I said wake up!" he yelled again.

Ryou stirred and was about to open his eyes when a resounding smack went through the forest, waking up the rest of his companions.

Everyone jolted awake at the loud smacking sound and looked around eyes falling on a whimpering Ryou.

Ryou looked up at the white haired man in surprise trying to keep his tears from falling.

Bakura looked at him with unsympathetic eyes. "Next time, if you don't want to get hit, listen to me." was all he said walking away.

"Ryo are you okay!" Yugi asked alarmed at the abuse his friend had just received.

"Y-yeah, Hikari," he answered sniffling.

Malik glared in anger at Bakura's back as he walked towards the rest of their kidnappers. 'How dare he do that to Ryou. He didn't do anything to him' he thought.

123456789

"That was uncalled for, Bakura," Seto said coldly. "We are supposed to get them to trust us, not pull away in fear."

"He deserved it, Kaiba." Bakura grunted. "He didn't listen to his master." He smirked.

"When was he your slave?" Marik asked

"When, I claimed him as my prisoner." Bakura retorted haughtily.

"I feel sorry for that kid," Mokuba said to Yami. "Bakura's going to be the end of him."

Yami chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Glad to see that you're better Mokuba." Yami said.

"I fell great, Yami! I guess I just needed a really long rest." Mokuba said happily sending a glance towards Serenity and her brother.

123456789

"Shizuka, apologize to him." Joey said.

"Why should I, Big Brother? He hurt you." Serenity said.

"He didn't hurt me," Joey said motioning to Mokuba. "His brother hurt me. What you did to him last night was uncalled for, you saw that he was hurt."

"But, Big Brother-"

"No, Shizuka! Apologize, now!" Joey said gruffly.

"Fine," Serenity pouted and watched as Mokuba was coming over followed by his older brother.

"Good Morning!" Mokuba said cheerily as Seto just stood there obviously angry at something.

"Well, well if it isn't the mutt and his sister," Seto smirked.

Joey ignored the 'dog' remark and sent a stare at his younger sister.

Serenity nodded and sighed heavily. "Mokuba, was it?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"umm. You see- uhh…" Serenity trailed off feeling her brother's piercing stare. "I- I just- just wa-wanted to tell y-you th-that…" she swallowed. "that I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday it was out of line and I shouldn't have done that."

Mokuba stared at her eyes wide surprised. "um… It's alright," Mokuba said embarrassed turning away a blush tinting his cheeks.

Seto looked at his little brother with a raised eyebrow and looked at the mutt's pouting sister and smirked.

"It's time we get going," Duke said walking up to them. "Untie your captives and let's go."

"'kay," Mokuba whispered still slightly embarrassed.

123456789

After 10 minutes of attempted fighting back from Joey, Tristan, and Malik, the kidnappers were off going back towards the castle.

"Put me down! I said put me down you bastard!" Tristan yelled squirming in Dukes arms.

Joey was currently being dragged on the ground with a thick rope tied around him which was what Seto was pulling him from. Joey couldn't move the rope was tied tightly around him. All he could do was lay there and be dragged by the cold hearted bastard, and get cut with rocks and other things on the dirt road.

Meanwhile, Malik was being carried bridal style in Marik's arms and was currently being cuddled and hugged to death.

"Let me go!" Malik yelled trying to get air as he was being crushed by his twin.

"Why should I kitten? You're so sexy!" Marik giggled smothering his face into the crook of Malik's neck, taking in his scent.

By now Malik was totally freaked out, and then it dawned on him. "Do I look like a fur ball to you!" he yelled at Marik.

"But Kitten I love your scent. Your blood is just exquisite." Marik said psychotically causing Malik to freeze and stay still while Marik kept on with his cuddling.

"Keep up!" Bakura growled tuggin at Ryou's bound wrists to hurry up.

Ryou stumbled forward and fell onto his knees being dragged struggling to stand. Bakura stopped and waited impatiently for Ryou to stand up before continuing his pulling and tugging on Ryou's delicate white wrists. gtgtv

123456789

Serenity was currently walking along side Yugi with her hands tied, Mokuba walking ahead of her. Yugi looked ahead at his three friends and let out a relieved breath thanking God that his captive wasn't like the other four.

Serenity giggled at Yugi's expression. "Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked from ahead slightly turning his head..

"No, Mokuba," Serenity smiled at him.

Mokuba turned his head back rapidly, blushing hard.

Yami looked at Mokuba with a knowing smile and slowed down to walk beside Yugi as Serenity sped to be along side Mokuba.

"You seem relieved about something, Hikari." Yami chuckled following Yugi's gaze.

Yugi jumped nervously not noticing when Yami began walking beside him.

"Uh… It's nothing." Yugi said turning away red in embarrassment.

Yami stayed quiet knowing what Yugi was relieved about and gave a small smile.

1234567890

Mai and Rebecca were walking through the forest looking for the king's children. They were about half way through the forest.

"Where could my little Yugi be, Mai?" Rebecca said giddily.

"I don't know Rebecca, but they couldn't have gotten far. I mean this forest alone is a two day walk away from the palace." Mai responded suddenly stopping.

"Let me go!"

"What is it, Mai?" Rebecca asked.

"Shhh! Listen," Mai hissed.

"What?"

"Listen!" Mai said.

"But Kitten I love your scent. Your blood is just exquisite."

"You hear that? I think it's Malik." Mai said starting in a sprint toward the voices, Rebecca following closely behind.

Mai ran towards the clearing about to yell Malik's name when she was hit hard, and sent flying towards a huge tree.

"Mai, What's -" Rebecca squealed being tackled down to the ground. "Get off of me! Mai! Mai! Where are you?"

Mai got up from the dusty ground and rubbed her head. She looked up to see a long-haired brunette boy standing in front of her smirking.

"Now, now we don't need you interfering." He said and with amazing speed tied Mai around a tree.

"Let me out of this!" Mai growled menacingly.

"Sorry no can do babe," Rex smirked and blew her a kiss jumping away and back into the trees along with his partner.

After Mai calmed down she looked over to the unconscious Rebecca lying a ways away from her.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" She yelled, but it was no use.

1234567890

The large group had stopped by the same river that the teens swam through to get through the guards.

"Come on, let's get going," Yami said easing into the stream pulling Yugi along with him. He and Yugi began swimming to the other side.

Seto just dragged Joey across with him as he swam, Joey coming up every few times from the water to attempt at breathing. Mokuba was guiding Serenity through the water, blushing the whole way, while Marik was attempting to carry Malik bridal style through the water. Duke was still carrying Tristan over his shoulder. Bakura just dropped Ryou into the water and left him to swim for himself.

Everyone soon made it across except Ryou who soon came into the shore coughing and spluttering trying to catch his breath. Everyone made there way off the ground and began walking again except Ryou who was still trying to catch his breath from the icy water he swam through.

"Come on slow ass, time's a wasting!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder walking away.

Ryou scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up to Bakura, only to trip and slam him and Bakura into the hard dirt ground.

"You little bitch! Now I'm all dirty and muddy!" Bakura yelled getting up throwing Ryou off of him.

Ryou tried to scurry away only to be grabbed and held up off the ground by the back of his wet shirt. Ryou closed his eyes tightly whimpering in fear.

"Look at me," Bakura growled.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut harder.

"I said look at me!" Bakura yelled and socked Ryou hard in the stomach letting him drop to the floor.

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air crashing into the floor, hard. Bakura was about to go in for another attack when a bright light surrounded Ryou. It pushed Bakura back and he landed with a thump against a tree trunk. Bakura stood up surprised just staring at Ryou's crumpled form.

He walked over to the unconscious child and picked him up, smirking slightly. 'Perfect' he purred in his head.

He got Ryou situated tightly in his arms and ran to catch up with the rest of his companions.

1234567890

"What did you do to him, Bakura!" Yami yelled in anger.

"Don't look at me he deserved it again!" Bakura yelled back resting his captive against a tree trunk, with his friends, and gave a soft, almost unnoticeable, smile at Ryou's peaceful sleeping face.

**FLASHBACK**

Bakura was still running to catch up with his companions when he felt the small boy in his arms stir. He looked down into the boy's innocent opening eyes only to close again in exhaustion. Bakura didn't say anything he just kept running.

**END FLASHBACK **

1234567890

"So, Mutt how far away is the palace from here?" Seto asked smirking.

"I'm not a dog!!" Joey yelled back, red in the face with anger.

Serenity hurried over to her older brother, "Calm down Big Brother and answer the question." She pleaded.

"Yeah, you should listen to your sister Mutt she knows best." Seto goaded.

"I am not a filthy stinking dog!" Joey yelled again tears in his eyes from frustration.

"Wow, mutt you just described yourself pretty well, a filthy stinking dog." Seto smirked. "So anyway, back to the question. How far away are we from the castle?"

"If we walk for the rest of the night we'll reach by tomorrow morning." Malik replied squirming away from an over-cuddly Marik. "Right Honda?"

"I'd say that's about right," Honda replied trying to stay as far away from, a little impish, Duke as possible.

"Well then we should be able to be back with plenty of time to spare." Yami said.

"Yami," Yugi said tugging at his shirt bottom embarrassedly. "I want to know what you are going there for.

Yami beamed and patted Yugi's head. "Sorry Hikari, it's strict business."

A/N Well here's chapter 6 thanks for reading and please review. I think I'm going to try to at least update one fic every week now even though I barley have time, but I'll try


	7. Masters Talk

A/N Hey I'm back again with a new chapter sorry this is a little late for this week's, but I have my whole week filled up, so I don't really have time now. Anyway here's chapter 7 Thanks to:

SRRH – Hm… I wonder too!

The Danvers Girls – oh… No can't resist the cuteness! Ah… yup at one point they will be I just have to figure that out. XD

yugixyamiyaoilover – Yup I wonder when it'll comprehend in their brains XD

Iwillalwaysbeleave – Thanks and here it is ^_^

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness and some limes, I guess.

Shippings:Tendershipping,Siblingshipping,Puppyshipping,Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping. I might also add some Shrimpshipping (Rex and Weevil) later

Lastly: This _IS_ **Yaoi, **so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 7:

"Argh," a blond haired girl moaned opening her eyes only to close them again because of the sunlight.

She pushed herself up with her hands and looked around "What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Rebecca, untie me!" Mai yelled.

The said girl looked over to the huge tree Mai had been tied to. "How did you end up there?" she asked confused.

"uh… the same way you ended up unconscious!" Mai yelled back.

"Damn! I was just wondering," Rebecca retorted standing up to dust herself off. She walked over to Mai and untied her from the tree.

"So, how did we end up like this again?" Rebecca asked.

"Some dudes sneak attacked us," Mai said. "Now hurry up we have to find the King and counsel's children.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Rebecca jumped up happily heading in a random direction.

Mai sighed and slapped the palm of her hand to her head. "It's this way Rebecca," Mai pointed.

Rebecca stopped mid-step and swirled around walking off in the direction Mai pointed to. "I knew that!" she yelled over her shoulder happily.

Mai sighed again and got up to catch up with the over excited blond.

1234567890

The group was walking through the forest again, though with little struggle this time. Joey was still being dragged by Seto, his head clunking against something every once in a while, while Marik was still cooing at Malik, and Tristan was slumped over Duke's shoulder pouting with his arms crossed slightly. Ryou was still weak from all the energy he used up the night before, so Bakura was nice enough to carry him, much to the rest of his companions' surprise. Serenity and Yugi were walking side by side with Mokuba and Yami having a friendly conversation. All was well on this day for everyone until…

"OWW! Would you stop dragging me, I have two legs and a heartbeat for a reason, and that stupid rock hurt like hell!" Joey yelled at Seto.

"Shut up, Mutt, and be a good dog to your master." Seto smirked.

"See I'm not the only one who claimed to be a master!" Bakura said smirking triumphantly.

"Whatever, Bakura," Yami sighed while Joey was still yelling at Seto in the background.

1234567890

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Pegasus said aloud taking his wine glass looking out into the dark sky around his kingdom. "They should have been back already."

A knock came from the door.

"Come in" Pegasus said.

A brown haired girl walked in bowing.

"You may stand."

"Master Pegasus, I have been informed that the six boys you sent to kidnap the Queen and King's children are not coming back to you castle." she said monotonously.

"How do you know that?" Pegasus asked interested.

"Well, they have the children with them and they are not coming back towards the castle at all." she replied .

"Get a force ready and send them to the castle for attack." Pegasus said taking a sip from his red wine.

"Yes, sir" the girl said bowing and leaving the room.

"Those boys will find out the hard way to not defy me." Pegasus chuckled.

A/N sorry for the short chapter I had like no time at all last week so I couldn't update. ^_^ Next chapter will be more actiony! I hope! ^_^ Please Review thanks and Happy Halloween! It's almost my B-day! ^_^ I'm gonna be 15 ^_^ (wednesday)

WolfAnimeGurl


	8. NOO!

Hey I'm back with a new chapter of Secrets sorry it took so long i have so many things to do at school and since i'm on spring break now i figured i owed you all a new chapter! so here it is secrets chapter 8 thanks to:

Iwillalwaysbeleave

Daoi Sidhe

SRRH

yugixyamiyaoilover

Chapter 8: NOO!!!

Blood. Everywhere you looked was covered in the dark red color of blood.

"Ahhh!!"

Screams. Screams from children, adults, even animals. Serenity looked around the red liquid filled battle ground. She walked scaredly around all the dead bodies littered around her small body. She squeaked when a blood spurting body had fallen near her and ran away from that area as quickly as she could.

She saw a huge black cloud surrounding her once bright and cheerful home. She walked towards it unconciously when she got to the two front doors of their castle she gasped and almost threw up. There layed her mother and father's bodies, surrounded by the courts' bodies, cut up. Their severed limbs lay somewhere near and Serenity screamed her lungs out, falling to the floor throwing up.

"No! NO! What happened! We only left for a few days! how could this happen!" she screamed into the dark sky.

She stayed on the ground hugging herself a while longer before standing up, shakily. She wandered into the castle, past her parent, with dull, blank eyes. She walked up the stairs leading to her room. She paid no attention to the other blood covered bodies around her and just kept walking and walking.

She finally reached her room door and opened it slowly. She sighed in relief when she found it was still as bright and untouched as she left it. She ran in, slamming hte door behind her. She walked over to the bathroom to wash her dirt and blood covered hands. She reached for the door knob and stopped.

'Wait a minute. Where's big brother, and Yugi, and Tristan. What happened to Mokuba, Ryou, Seto, Malik, everyone!' Serenity quickly turned around pulling her door open only to see the worse thing she's ever seen in her life.

Her brother and their friends were being cradled in the arms of some people. She didn't know who they were because their faces were covered. She walked over the bodies slowly.

"Wh- what happened?" she asked. They people looked up and she saw who they were.

Serenity screamed her lungs out, not at who were cradling her friends' bodies, but at the state her friends were in. The people were cradling the bodies, bit their heads were no where to be found. She backed away and screamed when she ran into something behind her. She twisted herself around to see a psychotic man looking at her hungrily, holding a knife.

"It's your turn, Serenity." the man rasped.

Serenity screamed as loud as she could before the man brought the knife down on her.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Serenity waking up and pushed away from whatever she was on, pushing both to the floor.

Once she hit hte floor she continued to scream. tears flowing freely down her pale face.

"Serenity! Serenity! What's wrong!" she heard.

Serenity stopped midscream and took in her surroundings. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and she heard her brother curing at the older Kaiba brother. She looked in front of her and saw Mokuba looking at her worriedly. She glanced behind him and saw that so was everyone else.

"You okay,Sis." she heard her big brother say rubbing his head after Seto finally let him go.

She stood up dazed and ran to her brother, knocking him to the hard floor. "Big Brother!" she yelled. "You're okay!"

"Of course, Sis. Why wouldn't I be." Joey laughed.

"Oh, Big brother I had the most horrible dream ever. I was surrounded by nothing but blood and Mom and Dad were dead and everyone was dead. Then I saw you with no head and - Big Brother I'm just glad you're alright." Serenity said hugging Joey tightly, crying.

Joey stood up bringing his sister with him. He hugged her back and stroked her back softly. "Don't worry, Sis, I'm fine nothing happened."

The rest of their friends looked at Serenity in relief that everything was okay and that it was only a dream.

"If everyone is done, we have to get going, threre is limited time." Duke said quietly from behind the group, an unconcious Tristan still strewn over his shoulder.

Seto and Mokuba looked towards him. "Right,"Seto said and pulled joey away from the embrace with his sister, lifting him over his shoulder instead of dragging him across the hard, dirt ground. He steadied himself and started walking again.

"Hey, you bastard! What the fuck is your problem! I was with my sister." Joey yelled.

"I don't care, Mutt, we have to get going." Seto said and ended the conversation by ignoring Joey.

Mokuba shook his head, amused, and held his hand out to Serenity who had fallen to the floor. She gratefully grabbed his hand, stood up, and started walking, Mokuba following close behind.

Mokuba looked worriedly at hi brother's back. 'That dream had to have meant something. I mean she was screaming way before she even became concious and'" Mokuba was cut of from his thoughts when he heard someone ask him a question.

"Mokuba, how was I in your arms?" Serenity asked him.

Mokuba blushed slightly. "Well... um... you were like sleeping, or at least attempting to sleep, and walk at the same time. You collapsed shortly after. I caught you and was carrying you for a while then you woke up from that nightmare, Shizuka." Mokuba said sheepishly, still blushing.

"You need and icepack, Mokuba? You're redder than a tomato."Bakura half yelled, laughing.

Mokuba got redder."Sh- shut up, Bakura. Go tend to your slave or something." Mokuba said.

As soon as Mokuba finished speaking, Bakura's said slave,Ryou, shifted in his "master's" arms. Bakura looked down and his gruff look turned into a softer look for a milli second before changing back and roughly shiftig Ryou back to the way he was.

"Ohhh... Looks like someone has a soft spot for a certain white- haired twin." Marik teased still hugging a now sleeping Malik tightly in his arms.

"Shut up, Malik. I don't know what your talking about." Bakura retorted and jumped when Yugi just appeared at his side looking at Ryou worriedly.

"Do you think he's okay, Yami. He's been asleep for hours." Yugi said chewing on his lip.

"It's alright, Hikari, he's probably just really tired." Yami said patting Yugi's shoulder ad giving him a reassuring smile before lifting him up in his arms and walking off to the others, Bakura following.

"If anything, I think you should get some sleep. Everyone's had at least some sleep except you."

Yugi looked up at Yami and pouted. "Yami, I' m not sleepy." Yugi said, but contradicted himself when he yawned.

"I think your body says different, Hikari" Yami chuckled lighty.

"Fine,"Yugi said and smiled attempting to go to sleep.

Unknown to the group there were two people watching them.

1234567890

"Is everyone ready, Tea?" Pegasus asked.

"Of course, Master Pegasus. Why wouldn't it be." Tea replied.

"I knew I kept you for a reason, my dear." Pegasus said taking a sip of his red wine and smirked. "Now give them the orders to move out.

"Yes, Master Pegasus" Tea said and walked out the door

A/N well tha't the end of this chapter sorry it's short but i hope next chapter is more exciting it's starting to make something i promsie it's not random chapters ^_^ thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Home Sweet Home

A/N hey everyone I'm Back and I'm on summer vacation!!! I'm going to be a junior in September! I can't wait for school to start it's been so boring! So here's the next chap thanks to:

yugixyamiyaoilover

zetake

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness and some limes, I guess.

Shippings:Tendershipping,Siblingshipping,Puppyshipping,Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping. I might also add some Shrimpshipping (Rex and Weevil) later

Lastly: This _IS_ **Yaoi, **so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

It was about early afternoon when the group had arrived on the outskirts of the town surrounding the palace. The captors had put their captives down as not to arouse suspicion with the exception of the still unconscious ones.

"You can walk on your own now, Mutt." Seto said as he dropped Joey to the hard ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, Kaiba! I'm not a Mutt either!" Joey said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Shut up, Joe, you're too loud," Tristan said Duke moved Tristan to stand on his own.

"Sorry, Honda," Joey said.

They heard some moaning behind them and saw that Ryou was waking up after a long sleep.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, cutely.

Bakura looked down at the small boy contemplating something before just letting him go.

"Oww!!," Ryou squeaked as he hit the floor.

The poor, abused boy stood up and looked at Bakura with teary eyes.

"What are you crying for?!" Bakura snapped.

"Ahh... I'm not crying it's from yawning." Ryou said.

"Let's get going now that everyone's awake." Yami said.

"But what about my kitten!" Marik said.

"What about him, Marik?" Seto said.

"Well, he's still-" Marik started before receiving a smack to the head. He looked down to see his kitten crossing his arms angrily.

"You can put me down now." Malik said.

"But- But your still tired and-" Marik got cut -off again.

"Put me down! I've been awake for hours Marik!" Malik yelled at his twin.

Marik looked at his twin and just dropped him to the floor and walked off. Malik looked at his twin from the floor dumbfounded. 'What the hell is his problem' Malik thought.

The rest followed after silently as Malik stood up and caught up to them.

The group walked into the bustling town. The the six captive teens increasingly grew more and more fidgety as they walked through the busy streets of their kingdom. They were hoping their captors weren't here to go to the palace, but lost hope when they began heading straight for it.

"Well someone's been quiet." Seto smirked to Joey but Joey stayed silent and didn't reply. Seto frowned and let it go.

They walked the rest of the way to the palace and asked the guards to see the King and Queen.

"We're sorry, but they are a bit preoccupied at the moment." one of the guards said.

"Please, it's urgent. We must speak with them." Yami pressed.

"Okay, fine. Come in" the guard said and another took his place as he lead them through the palace to the throne room.

The guard opened the double doors to the throne room. The group found the queen crying as the king was consoling her. The rest of the council were in their sitting in their seats quietly. The captors walked towards the king and queen and bowed while the captives tried to hide their faces. The captors looked up when their captives didn't bow with them.

"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to bow." they all whispered/hissed, but the group did nothing as the others rose.

"Who dares not bow to the king and queen when they're in need of their assistance!" the king boomed. "Let me see those faces. Remove your cloaks."

The six teens did as they were told and the room was soon filled with many gasps of shock. The Yami's, Kaiba brothers, and Duke wondered why the Queen, King, and Council were shocked until the Queen spoke.

"My babies!" She screamed and ran over to Serenity and Joey, hugging them tightly.

Seto and Mokuba looked shocked at them. After that there was a round of the teens names called and each of the yamis were shocked to see it. The King then walked over to them and explained thanking them for bringing them home.

"Thank you six so much for bringing our kids home!" The King beamed. "They've been missing for almost a week now and we were so worried. As a result for bringing them back you guys receive the reward! Come with me and we shall explain further." the King motioned.

When the Yamis, Kaiba brothers, and Duke had heard the stories, Marik, Seto, and Bakura were mad.

"So your names are?" Mokuba asked getting the others attention who were interested in their captives real names.

Serenity stood up first and smiled. "My name is Serenity Wheeler. I'm the princess in this palace and second in line for the throne under my brother."

Joey stood next and introduced himself. "My name is Joseph Wheeler, but call me Joey. I'm the Prince in this palace and first in line for the throne."

"My name is Yugi Moto and I am next in line for being head of the King's council after my father."

"Mine is Malik Ishtar. I'm in line for Chief Military Officer for the King's council."

"I'm Tristan Taylor and I'm in line for Chancellor(1) for the King's council"

"I'm Ryou Bakura and I'm in line for the highest nobility under the King, so if anything should happen to the King's family, my family takes over.

'They are the ones we needed.' the Yamis yelled in their heads. '

After the Yami's, Kaiba brothers, and Duke introduced themselves the King asked his children and the council's children if they could show them around the castle and to their rooms.

"So this is my room," Serenity said. "It's the only one without a nameplate the boys' rooms all have name plates on their doors."

"and your parents' room?" Bakura asked.

"Their room is in another wing from ours." Serenity said. "These are the rooms you will be sleeping in. Dinner is in about another hour or so I'd say.

After dinner the group had each retired to their rooms while the Yami's, Kaiba brothers, and Duke all went to Yami's room.

"I can't believe this!" Bakura yelled. "They've been with us the whole time and we just gave them back to their parents!"

"Calm down, Bakura!" Yami yelled.

"No I will not "Calm Down!" Yami! You know what I'm going to give my little captive a fucking piece of my mind!" Bakura said and stormed out of the room to Ryou's.

"I hope he doesn't hurt him," Mokuba said.

"You know what, I think Bakura has the right idea." Marik and Seto said.

"NO! Seto! I know for sure you are just going to hurt Joey like you've been doing so." Mokuba said grabbing onto his brother.

"You don't know anything Mokuba! Stay out of this! Go to your little girlfriend's room and talk to her!" Marik said as the two exited the room.

"We should go talk with the other three though." Duke said.

"Fine, let's go." Mokuba sighed as he, Yami, and Duke headed for the others rooms.

Ryou's Room

Bakura slammed open Ryou's room door and found him on his balcony staring at the sky. Bakura grabbed the poor boy and through him onto his room floor.

"Hello, my little Ryou." he said evilly.

"Ba- Bakura, what a- are y- you doing h-here? " Ryou asked scaredly.

"Why I'm going to punish my little slave for lying to me!" Bakura yelled as he knocked the air out of Ryou when he punched.

Ryou gasped in pain and tried to get up only to have Bakura punch him again and again. Ryou cried out at every connecting hit Bakura gave him.

"Stop!" Ryou managed out weakly.

Bakura smirked and leaned down to Ryou's ear. "You wouldn't be getting punished if you didn't lie to me little one." he said.

Ryou gasped as another fist connected with his body as he lay crumpled on the floor. Blood had started to leak from his wounds because of being scraped on the floor of the rock balcony.

"I didn't notice you had gotten hurt when I threw you to the balcony's floor." Bakura said about to go in for the final blow to Ryou's face, but stopped.

Tears had begun to leak from Ryou's tightly closed eyes. Ryou opened them when he didn't feel another hit to his body and saw Bakura had stopped. Ryou looked to the side and saw himself in the mirror near him, and saw that Bakura had hit every single place on his body, except his face. He looked up to Bakura to see that he was kneeling and looking towards the floor. Ryou heard him mumble something and Ryou tried to get up.

After some unsuccessful tries he finally forced himself up and pushed himself towards Bakura. As soon as he touched Bakura, he stood up bringing Ryou with him. Bakura took Ryou to the bathroom in his room and sitting him down then leaving.

Bakura walked into his own room and closed the door. He leaned against it before sliding down and sitting with his knees to his chest. 'No, I could never harm such a beautiful face like that... never.' he thought before he pushed himself from the floor. He got into bed and went to sleep.

Joey's Room

Seto walked into Joey's room unnoticed and closed the door. He saw the mutt reading a book on fighting skills on his bed. Seto quickly walked over, snatching the book from the others hands.

"Hey!" Joey said looking up. "What the hell is your problem!" he said and reached for his book.

Seto threw it across the room and pushed Joey roughly back onto his bed.

Joey sat back up and yelled at Seto again. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" he yelled.

Seto sat on the edge of the mutt's bed and looked him in the eye. " You know," he started. "I thought that the prince of this kingdom would have had some manners." Seto mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey said angrily.

"Well, I mean your next in line for the throne, but all you ever do is cuss and scream at me. I thought you wouldn't have even been taught those words as a prince." Seto smirked.

"I can say whatever the hell I want, and you can't stop me!" Joey said turning away from Seto.

Seto reached over to Joey and brought Joey's face to look at him. Joey blushed and pulled away looking at Seto fiercely. Seto just simply smirked. " You're going to be in trouble soon. I'm going to make sure of it." he said as he stood and walked through the door.

Joey scoffed. "In trouble? In trouble with who?"

"Me." Seto said and walked out smirking.

"Whatever," Joey said and picked up his discarded book beginning to read again.

Malik's Room

Marik had walked into Malik's room silently. Malik was currently in the bathroom taking a soothing bath.

"Ahh... this feels so good." Malik said as he slid into the hot water of the large tub.

Marik smirked and walked into the steamy bathroom. "Looks like my little Kitten enjoys water." Marik said.

Malik jumped to cover his body as Marik walked towards him.

"Wh- wh -what a- are you doing?" Malik stuttered.

"Why nothing my Kitten. Nothing at all." Marik smirked getting closer. "What's wrong, Kitten you don't need to hide yourself from me."

"Get away, Marik. I'm not in the mood for your playing around." Malik said trying to get away from Marik.

Marik smirked again and reached to grab his Kitten out of the tub, but stopped when he looked into the scared face of his Kitten. He pulled back his hand and thought for a few seconds before tackling Malik down in the bath tub, clothes still on.

"Aww Kitten," Marik squealed. "Your so cute when you're scared of me. I'm sorry for scaring you my Kitten. I promise I'll never do it again."

Malik was currently getting squeezed by his twin and trying to get out of his grip. "I knew it was too good to be true. You're never serious!" Malik yelled.

Mokuba knocked on Serenity's room and heard a come in. He walked into the large room, but stayed near the door watching Serenity looking through some books.

"Hey, Serenity." Mokuba said.

Serenity looked up and smiled motioning him to come in. "Hey Mokuba, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my brother, Bakura, and Marik went to go harass your brother and friends." Mokuba said. "Though I think Bakura is just going to hurt Ryou."

"I wouldn't be surprised with the way he treated him on our way back." Serenity said. "He wouldn't hurt him that bad would he?"

"Bakura? No. At least I don't think so. He knows when he's going overboard." Mokuba said.

"Good," Serenity breathed out.

"So... Princess huh?" Mokuba said. "Funny, I never would have thought with the way you act." he said referring to when Serenity slapped him.

Serenity looked at him." I said I was sorry, Mokuba." she half whined.

Mokuba chuckled. "Calm down. It was just a joke."

Serenity smacked his arm. "Hey what was that for?!" Mokuba laughed.

"That wasn't a joke, Mokuba." Serenity said, pouting.

"Aw... I'm sorry Serenity I didn't think you would take it so hard." Mokuba pleaded with her.

Serenity looked at her and giggled. "I'm just messing around, Mokuba."

"Aw I hate you!" Mokuba laughed.

"Payback, Mokuba!" Serenity said and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he walked into the room.

"Yami! Hi."Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back and walked into the room sitting next to Yugi on his bed.

The room was silent for a minute before Yugi spoke. "Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi."

"Are- are you mad at me?" Yugi asked.

"Yami looked at the small boy in surprise. "Why of course not, Yugi. What would ever make you think that?"

"Well you were really quiet at dinner and I lied to you." Yugi said quietly.

Yami turned Yugi to face him and spoke. "Yugi I would never be mad at you. Especially since there was a perfectly good reason for that lie. I'm sorry if I made you think that I was mad, Yugi. I was just trying to take in the situation." Yami hugged Yugi tightly.

Yugi hugged back and smiled. "Thank you, Yami."

Duke tapped Tristan on his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked knowing it was Duke.

Duke looked away innocently. "Nothing. Why?"

Tristan sighed. Duke had been annoying him for the past fifteen minutes and he was getting mad.

Duke smirked. 'Mission 'Annoy Tristan' accomplished!' he thought chuckling.

A/N Well there you guys go I'm updating all my fics today cause I'm sorta depressed and sorry if this chap was bad because I was crying at the same time too. This morning at 6:30 AM (July 4) my dad's cousin died from a diabetic coma. He was more an uncle to me than my actual uncles and we were really close. I'm gonna miss him a lot. So I Decided to update all my stories in honor of him. I hope everyone liked this chap and please review,


	10. Regrets

A/N Yo I'm back with the 10th chapter of Secrets I also figured that this fic will probably be done in about 15 to 20 chapters cause I can' think of anything to add towards the middle to make everything all full of suspense and stuff xD sorry. I also noticed that the definition I put for chancellor didn't come up in the last chapter so here it is:a secretary, as to a king. Here's Secrets chapter 10 thanks to:

yugixyamiyaoilover

subaru1999

SxKForever

Mistress Tori

First: this is an AU fic and there will be a lot of OOCness

Second: there will be some cussing to try and keep the characters sort of in character

Third: there will probably be some perverseness and some limes, I guess.

Shippings:Tendershipping,Siblingshipping,Puppyshipping,Puzzleshipping,Bronzeshipping,and Chaseshipping. I might also add some Shrimpshipping (Rex and Weevil) later

Lastly: This _**is**_ Shonen-ai**, **so if you don't like don't read.

Chapter 10: Regret

The royal family and court were currently in the middle of a grand 'Welcome Back' breakfast for their children and their "saviors". The children saw through their parents happy disguises and knew that they were in deep trouble.

The king and queen stood up from the head of the long table and called for everyone's attention after the food had been cleared away. They turned towards their children and started.

"Now before we hear any protests about this, we want you to know the Court has decided this on a whole and we got one hundred percent agreement on this. As the rules of the court are, when there is one hundred percent agreement on something in the court, it can not be changed unless there is a new meeting." the King started.

"The court had agreed that you are not able to see each other from now on." the King said sadly. "You will all be separated into different wings of the castle. The servant have already begun to move your things into your new rooms."

"Dad! You can't do that." Joey and Serenity yelled, as they stood up from the other end of the table.

"Joseph, Serenity, although you are the prince and princess in this palace, you do not have authority in the court unless you succeed me and your mother, so you have no say in this." the king said firmly. "Guards please take them to their rooms.

The guards grabbed four of the six struggling teens and with great effort pulled them from the dining room. Bakura and Yugi were left behind.

"I am very disappointed in you, Yugi" Yugi's grandfather said. "How are you supposed to take over as head of the council when you can't even think about the consequences that happen to you now?"

Yami, Duke, Marik, and Bakura looked at the small boy getting scolded. Yami felt very sad for Yugi at this moment. Yugi's grandfather sighed. "Yugi, I'm afraid if you can't handle simple things like this with bad judgment then you are not fit for becoming head of the-"

"No!" Yugi yelled, tears in his eyes.

Everyone in the room looked wide eyed at the small boy. This was the first time they had heard Yugi yell and speak out against someone. "Grandfather, I am sorry, really. I will try harder just do not take my future title away from me. I have worked so hard to be something that my parents would be proud of!" Yugi yelled as more tears fell from Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes.

Yami's heart broke at seeing the small boy cry. Ryou, who stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, decided to speak. His voice was weak from the pain he had endured from the night before, but he tried to make sure his point was across.

"Master Solomon, I believe in Yugi. He has worked hard to be able succeed his father as head of the council. One mistake of judgment does not mean that Yugi isn't fit to hold the title." Ryou said.

This day was very surprising. Two of the most well behaved children in the country were being very out of character. Ryou had been trained at a very young age to not speak unless spoken to in public. It was very surprising to hear him voice his belief of Yugi in a conversation that did not concern him.

"Boy, have you forgotten you manners!" Ryou's father yelled, standning and roughly grabbing the boys wrist.

Ryou was pulled roughly out of seat to stand in front of his father. Ryou was rarely punished for something, but when he was it was usually for something he did not do right. Ryou's father raised his hand to smack his son across the face. Ryou closed his eyes, waiting for the connection of hand to cheek and braced himself for the pain. When Ryou didn't fell the pain, he opened his eyes and saw that someone had stopped his father from hitting him.

"Ryou." the person said.

Ryou looked at Bakura in surprise. Bakura's hand was tightly gripping Ryou's father's arm to prevent him from moving. Ryou's father pulled away.

"Don't you touch him." Bakura growled at the grown man.

Ryou's father laughed. "I shouldn't touch him. He's my son! I can do whatever I want to him!" the man said.

Ryou's mother smacked her husband across the head and ran to see if her son was okay. She checked him over and saw that a lot of bruises covered her son's small body. "Oh My Lord! Ryou what happened to you?!" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, mother. They're just some wounds from not being careful." Ryou smiled slightly and looked at Bakura. Ryou shocked the occupants of the room a second time and bowed to Bakura.

Bakura looked at the small boy in surprise when he came back up and said thank you. Bakura wasn't thinking and pulled the small boy into a hug and kissed him full on the lips. The room looked at the two in surprise and then smiled. Yugi looked at the two opposites and laughed along with the rest of the room as they said their congratulations.

Bakura pulled away from the small boy and gave him a small smile. "Bakura?" Ryou said in confusion. "What was that for?"

"Ryou, I'm sorry for all that I put you through." Bakura said and hugged the boy tightly.

Bakura found Ryou gone the next second when Ryou's mother had pulled him away and squealed. "We should start planning the wedding!"

Ryou blushed as the mothers left the room, squealing. "Guards, please escort Ryou, Yugi and our guests to their rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me go!" Serenity yelled as Mokuba followed the guard.

Mokuba laughed at the predicament Serenity had gotten herself into. "Hm.. didn't think you'd be that easy, Serenity"

"Shut up, Mokuba!" Serenity yelled as the guards stopped.

They turned and looked to the teenage boy. "How long have you two been on a first name basis? Did Lady Serenity agree to it? Lady Serenity is not some prostitute, why do you act like she and you are spinning marbles? (1)

"Umm.." Mokuba said as he nervously looked at the guards. "We've been on a first name basis since yesterday? She did not say anything when I called her by her first name. I know she is not a prostitute and what the hell is spinning marbles?"

The guard nodded and started towards Serenity's new room again. "Here is your new room, Lady Serenity."

Serenity hated that she couldn't see her friends anymore minus her brother and Mokuba. They were all she had to keep some fun in the large castle. Serenity invited Mokuba in and fell onto the made bed and cried. Mokuba sat on the bed next to Serenity and stroked he back.

"Don't worry about it, Serenity." he soothed. "It's gonna be alright. Your smart, you'll find a way around this."

Serenity looked up at Mokuba as he smiled at her and cried into his chest. She nodded and tried to calm herself down. "Thanks, Mokuba." she smiled as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why did you runaway from home?" Mokuba asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Serenity tilted her head upward so she could see Mokuba and replied. "We didn't exactly runaway considering we didn't even make out the castle grounds." Serenity said chuckling.

Mokuba looked at the young girl in surprise. "Y- you mean that whole forest belongs to the King and Queen!"

"Yeah, there is the large village surrounding us with a barrier, we got past that barrier easily, then there is a larger physical wall which you encountered when you entered the forest correct?" Serenity said. "But it also depends on how you got in because the wall was recently attacked and crumbled in some parts."

"I see." Mokuba said. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, we attempted at running away because we wanted to see outside our kingdom walls. My brother, friends, and I have never left this castle. The farthest we've been is in the large gardens for training. We've been cooped up in this place all our lives, and our parents never told us why?"

"What do you mean by 'Our parents never told us why'?" Mokuba asked.

"We're the only royalty in the history of the Kingdom of Domino to never be let out of out of the castle. So, it would be strange. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I never would have pegged you off as a princess with the way you act." Mokuba laughed.

"Now where have I heard that before." Serenity said sarcastically.

"See what I mean?" Mokuba laughed again.

"Hey, I have to defend myself somehow. Being the youngest and the only girl in our group is hard." Serenity said she looked out the window and stood up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm getting dressed for training. I'm already late." Serenity said as she dressed in her new bathroom.

She walked towards the door and left Mokuba still sitting on her bed. "You want to come?" she asked.

"Sure!" Mokuba smiled brightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joey was screaming just as loud as his sister was while he was being carried to his new bedroom. Seto followed behind the guards smirking, not saying a word. Seto doubted that Joey even knew he was following the guards.

"Let me go you assholes!" Joey yelled.

The guards opened the door and threw the young boy into the room. Seto followed inside and closed the door. Joey laid on the soft carpet ground and sighed in anger. He stood up and began arranging his things throughout the room. Seto sat on the large bed and looked at his dog in amusement.

Joey felt the eyes of Seto following his every move, but he ignored him. Joey set up his beareu with pictures of him and his friends, and sister. Joey moved across the room to his closet and arranged the clothes in the way he wanted it. Joey busied himself with arranging his room for the next hour before he turned to Seto on his bed.

Seto looked at the boy with no emotion and smirked. "I told you, you would be in trouble, Mutt."

Joey looked at Seto in anger. "Don't tell me you suggested this!" Joey yelled.

"I may have dropped a few hints." Seto smirked.

"You fucking bastard!" Joey yelled getting angrier.

"Now, now I don't think it's very princely to be speaking like that Joseph Katsuya Wheeler." Seto said.

"How do you know my full name?!" Joey yelled.

Seto shrugged uninterested. "I was bored last night and decided to read through your archives in the library."

Joey clenched his fists and lunged at Seto. He pinned the older man onto the bed and got ready to punch him. Seto caught his fist and flipped them over. "Don't you ever hit your master you Mu-" Seto stopped at seeing the tears in the boys eyes.

Joey was shaking as silent tears ran down his eyes. "Joey?" Seto asked in concern.

"How could you do this? My friends and sister are all that I have!" Joey yelled as more tears ran down his chocolate brown eyes.

Seto loosened his grip on the crying boy and sat up. He was still straddling Joey. Joey lifted himself and looked at Seto pleadingly. "Tell me why you did it." Joey begged.

Seto looked at the boy in pure astonishment. 'He would never act this way. I- I must have hit him really hard with this suggested punishment to his parents.' Seto thought.

Seto got off Joey and fixed his clothes. He walked to the door and left the room quietly as Joey turned to lay on his stomach and cried on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malik walked willing with the guards to his new room. He stopped struggling after a while, knowing it proved to be futile. They showed him to his room and he sat quietly on the bed the whole time. He knew his father would be coming to talk to him in a few minutes, so he just waited there.

Malik was surprised when his father walked into the room half an hour later. "Have you had enough time to think about your bad decisions?" he asked.

Malik simply nodded and waited for the lecture. Malik was sometime disrespectful and rude, but one thing he would never do is go against his father. Malik's father sat on the bed next to him and pulled his son into a one armed hug.

"Son, this is for your own good. I hope you know that." his father started.

"I do, Father." Malik replied.

"The why did you do this, Son, that tattoo on your back proves that you are of the military. Do you not want to become Chief of the Military and take over for your old man?" Malik's father laughed.

"Of course I want to, Father, but I wanted to find out why you never let us out of the castle." Malik said.

"You'll find out when the time is right, my son, but for now I think we have a little spy." Malik's father said in amusement.

Marik ran through the door and tackled Malik down onto the large bed. "Malik-Kitty!" the person yelled.

"I'm not a cat!" Malik yelled as he tried to pry Marik off him.

"I;ll leave you two alone." Malik's father chuckled before he stood and left the room.

"No, Father, you have to help me, Please. I'm begging you. Father!" Malik yelled as he was being hugged to death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan waited for his father outside of the dining room with the guards. He had overheard the conversation and smiled in happiness for Ryou. Tristan's father came out of the room first and told Tristan to follow him. He followed his father out to a small memorial left there for his mother. Flowers were already there so he figured his father had been there to visit already.

"You're going to have to take over for me soon." Tristan's father said.

Tristan nodded. "I know, your not getting any younger, and I know you miss Mom."

Tristan's father nodded. "Don't worry about this, okay. Just take a little break from your friends for awhile. This punishment wasn't just about your runaway attempt. You guys are growing up so quick and it would be a shame if we left you all and you couldn't take over the kingdom correctly."

"I see." Tristan said as his father left.

"Are you coming?" Duke asked from behind the tree.

"No, I think I'm going to talk to my mother for a while. We haven't talked in ages, and I want to know how she's been doing. I also want to tell her about everything that's been happening" Tristan smiled towards Duke.

Duke nodded. "I'll be waiting for you inside."

Tristan nodded and sat in the warm green grass.

A/N well there' chapter 10 I hope you all liked it. Please Review thanks ^_^


	11. Bonding

A/N So here's chapter eleven of Secrets.

Chapter 11: Bonding

Duke looked out the kitchen window as he stared at Tristan talking to his mother. He hadn't moved for a while and Duke was wondering if the younger boy was okay. Duke wanted to check if he was alright, but didn't move. 'He looks so beautiful out there.' Duke thought with a soft smile forming on his lips. 'I figured he wouldn't remember me, but it's so hard.' Duke thought sadly. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Duke. I'm sure he will remember you eventually." Duke turned to see who it was and was happy to see that it was Tristan's father.

"I know, it's just hard to see him after such a long time." Duke whispered as he placed his hand over Tristan's father's and squeezed.

"It will be alright, I promise you that." Tristan's father said as he left the room followed by Duke with a last glance at Tristan talking to his mother.

Duke walked down the hall and listened to the women squealing in the hall ways. "Did you hear? Noble Ryou's mother is setting up a wedding with that new guy that looks just like him."

"Yes, I heard that too, it's so romantic. Was he or Ryou the one that confessed?" Annther squealed.

"I think the new man confessed. That's what I've heard." another maid giggled happily.

Duke looked at the group of maids strangely before realizing what they were talking about. Duke ran to Bakura's room and slammed the door open in anger. "Bakura, what did you do to that poor boy?!" He yelled.

Bakura looked at Duke with a little happiness in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Duke?" he asked in confusion.

"What did you d to poor Ryou?! Did you even ask to see if he returned your feelings?!" Duke yelled.

Bakura's face fell as his normal evil tint in his eye came back. "Why would I do that? I don't even like the boy." Bakura said simply knowing he couldn't get anything passed Duke.

"Then why are you doing this to the poor boy? Don't you think you've tortured him enough?" Duke asked.

"No, I don't think Ryou's been tortured enough, and he deserves this punishment for lying to me." Bakura said as he sat up and stood.

Duke stared at Bakura before beginning to laugh. "Haha, Bakura you've fallen for this boy and you don't even know it." he said trying to stop laughing.

"What the hell are you taking about?!" Bakura roared. "I have no feelings for that boy whatsoever!"

Duke continued to laugh as he left the room. "Keep telling yourself that, Kura." Duke said as he left the room. He turned and gasped as he spotted someone unexpected. "What the hell?!"

Bakura ran out of the room. "Duke, what's wrong?!"

* * *

Ryou currently sat in his mother's study listening to her gossiping with her friends. "Mom, why are you planning this. Most likely it's just a trick that Bakura is playing on me. It was probably his way to get a laugh later." Ryou said desperately.

"Well, if it is a trick, we can use these plans for future reference ." she said as she continued to design Ryou's wedding dress. That's right you heard it correctly, a dress.

Him wearing a dress was precisely the reason that he did not want to be here. He was a boy, not a girl. Girl's wear dresses, boys don't it's that simple. But, his mother won't back down. She'd already made a few designs for dresses, and had even planned to make him wear one in the upcoming independence day ball. Ryou looked at the squealing women and gasped in surprise when they pulled him to model the newly made dresses that had already been planned.

"Hey, stop what are you doing?!"Ryou said as he was stripped and forcefully put into a semi- frilly corset. He gasped from a loss of breath when they tightened and knotted the laces. They turned him around and fastened the white, see through skirt that went under the dress, and matched the corset. He looked in the full length mirror and looked at his reflection in horror. He looked like he had...breasts.

Ryou turned to his mother. "Mom, what is wrong with you?! I'm a boy!" he said as he was turned back to the mirror. The two maids dressing him threw a dress over him and told him to slip his arms through. Ryou complied with and exasperated sigh. They pulled the dress over Ryou's small body and fixed it up. They put some gloss on his lips to finish the look, and turned Ryou to face his mother. Throughout the torture Ryou had kept his eye shut in fear of what he'd see.

"Open your eyes, Ryou!" he heard his mother squeal. "You look so cute!" he heard as the rest of the ladies agreed.

Ryou opened his eyes slowly and turned to the full mirror. He gasped at what he saw. The dress of course, was beautiful and sparkling. It puffed out at his hips and went to the floor. It was a bright sky blue color with sparkling pieces sewn in. Of what, Ryou did not know. He looked down feeling a pair of low heels on his feet. He pulled the dress up slightly to see that they were white.

"Ryou! You have to show you're father!" his mother said. "Go find him." she pushed Ryou out of the study.

Ryou sighed and left the room listening to the thumps of the heels on the carpeted floor. He walked down the hall, tying not to fall,contemplating Bakura's supposed trick on him.

_'I don't know,' _Ryou thought. _'It seemed that he actually meant it, but... knowing him, it's a trick. Oh, I don't know anymore.'_ Ryou thought as he stopped to see Serenity training in the garden. He smiled as he walked down the hall to find his father . Ryou wasn't sure if he wanted this 'trick' to be true or not.

During his search, he heard a loud conversation coming from about two rooms down the hall. He continued to walk, and saw Duke exit the room laughing. He tried to walk passed unnoticed, but failed miserably because of the heels. Duke stopped laughing and yelled the first thing that came to his head.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

Ryou blushed brightly and tried to explain himself."Duke what's wrong?!" Ryou heard another voice, and saw someone appear next to Duke.

Ryou blushed even brighter than before and tried to back away. He sighed in defeat when Bakura turned his head to see what Duke was looking at.

It was one of the few times that Bakura had shown emotions other than anger. Bakura's mouth dropped when he saw the young boy in the dress. Duke smiled to Bakura and slowly walked away to leave them alone. Bakura looked at Ryou with wide eyes. Ryou looked away from Bakura and bit his lip.

"Ryou, what the...what happened to you." Bakura corrected himself still trying to keep his plan going. "You look... really beautiful." he said with a smile.

Ryou blushed. "Th- thank you, Bakura." he said as he brought a finger to his glossed lips. Bakura hugged Ryou tightly and brought the younger into a small kiss. He pulled away with a smile that Ryou reciprocated.

Bakura let his hands run through Ryou's pure white hair. "Why are you dressed like this?" Bakura asked as he pressed his lips against Ryou's softly, again.

Ryou hesitated, but kissed back a little this time not knowing what to do. "My mom." he answered. "She's planning to make me wear this for our independence day ball next week."

"Ah..." Bakura said with a small smile and chuckled.

"I have to go find my father now, Bakura, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded with a smile. Ryou smiled and swiftly walked down the hall. After Ryou walked passed him, Bakura let a large evil grin grace his face._ 'This is coming out perfectly.'_ he thought as he walked back into his room.

* * *

Malik's screams for help echoed throughout the castle. He couldn't believe that his father had left him with this... this... THING! Malik's father had locked the door from the outside and now Malik had really begun to hate his father for what ensued after he left. Malik was now running around his room, dodging a hyperactive, nickname making, glomping Marik.

"Malik-kitty come here!" Marik yelled as he held his arms open to grab at his obsession.

"Hell's no!" Malik yelled as he jumped off his bed and rolled onto his carpeted floor. He got up to slow because he was immediately jumped on and had the wind knocked out of him.

"Got you!" Marik yelled in triumph as he proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the younger. "Have I told you how cute I think you are!" Marik squealed whipping Malik from side to side. In his embrace.

"No, but I feel just how much you do." Malik struggled out as the oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs. He pushed Marik away and kneeled next to his bed laying his head on the soft sheets of the bed. He breathed in and out slowly, and wondered why Marik hadn't started glomping him again. He turned his head to see Marik kneeling next to him. He was very surprised to see Marik just staring at him.

Malik blushed. "I-is there something wrong, Marik." he asked softly still catching his breath.

Marik shook his head no and smiled softly to the younger. "You know you really are a cutie." he said before standing and leaving the room.

Malik gawked at the door wondering if it was just his imagination. He knew the bedroom door had been locked, he tried to open it himself. He walked out his room door still blushing to see Marik walking calmly down the hall. "Marik-." he started, but stopped himself when he saw his father leaning against the wall in front of his bedroom.

Malik's blush deepened as his father walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Aw...does my son have a little crush?" he said chuckling before walking the opposite way down the hall.

"What- father – no. Argh!" Malik screamed as he span around in a circle. 'Maybe, I am getting attached to him. I mean he's still annoy, but I've learned now to just bare with it and he'll stop eventually.' Malik thought and the groaned again as he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He jumped onto his bed and decided he needed a nap from the long day. He turned on his side and curled into a ball before eventually falling asleep. What Malik didn't know was that Marik didn't actually leave.

Marik opened the younger's bedroom door quietly and looked at Malik with a smile. 'Just like an angel.' he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed and moved the hair in Malik's face. Marik sat there the rest of the time just watching as his Malik-kitty slept peacefully.

* * *

Yugi knelt on a cushion in his bedroom as he waited for his grandfather to talk to him. Yami was leaning against the wall opposite of him, arms crossed. Yami looked at the worry filled young boy and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Yugi, everything will be alright." Yami said as Yugi's grandfather walked into the room. He kneeled onto another cushion and set a table in front of Yugi. Yugi pulled out a deck of cards as well as his grandfather, and Yami looked at the two in interest.

The two shuffled each others cards before handing them beck to their owner. They set the cards down on the table near the side. They each picked up five cards and started the card game.(1)

"Yugi, you do know that you have to have some form of punishment." Solomon said as he made the starting move.

"Yes, Grandfather, and I'm sorry for what I did. I just don't understand why we have to be tied down to this place." Yugi said as he place a few cards down and made a few movements.

Solomon dropped a card face up near the stack of cards he had and replied to Yugi. "You know that this is for your own good, but I have to admit, you're just like your father. He was just as mischievous and clever as you." Solomon said as he continued to place cards face down and sideways onto the table.

Yami looked at the two quietly recognizing the card game they were playing. It was an important game that caused you to think and made you think on your toes.

"Yami, what do you think that Yugi's punishment should be?" Solomo said suddenly as the two continued their game.

"I don't know, Mr. Solomon. I agree he does deserve a punishment, but to me it would be hard to pick out a punishment because Yugi is such a well rounded and kind child. He isn't someone that causes trouble often is he?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed at Yami's comment and gave the older a small smile as he placed a few cards on the table. Solomon didn't miss Yugi's blush and smiled. "You are definitely correct, Yami, Yugi is not one to rebel often, so his punishment is to have you with him the whole time you are here. I fyou don't mind that is."Solomon said.

Yami replied. "No, I don't mind." he said.

Solomon placed a few more cards on the table before collecting them and leaving. Yugi looked at his grandfather in surprise and hadn't noticed that he had won the short game. Yugi looked down to his cards and sighed in defeat. He blushed a little as Yami helped him collect his cards.

"I didn't know you played." Yami asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was really young." Yugi replied with a smile as he out his cards away and walked out to the fresh air of the balcony.

A/N Well, there's chapter 11 I hope you all liked it. Please review thanks ^_^


End file.
